A Series Of One-Shots Between Finn x Flame Princess!
by jmWarrior13583
Summary: A collection of oneshots containing Finn and Flame Princess, as well as others too! Feel free to add some more suggestions and/or ideas! I will probably take them into consideration, and perhaps write a story about them! I truly missed the relationship they once had... I'm determined to bring it back, to bring those feelings back with this story!
1. Author's Note!

_**Thought I'd re-kindle the flame that once burned between Fp and Finn. Even though they broke up after Frost and Fire, and their relationship probably won't ever come back in the show. I'm determined to bring those feelings back, with a series of these one shot stories! I'm taking any ideas from people who review/comment what they would want to see, and I'll make the flaming magic happen! I truly miss the two, as I grew up, so I've been wanting to write stories of them together, before their dreaded break-up... I ship Finn x Flame Princess forever! Anyhow... Enjoy the story! More will be added as I come up with new ideas to write about! Feel free to give me some ideas too! I'll make them happen! I also don't own any of the characters or Adventure Time whatsoever! I'm simply writing this for fun!**_


	2. Story 1: A Flaming Situation!

_**Story 1: A Flaming Situation!**_

 _ **Timeplace: A few days after Burning Low!**_

Somewhere in the land of Ooo... In a large epic treehouse in the Grasslands! Gazing over every kingdom in the background, our hero Finn was too busy freaking out about a very special someone!

"JAKE!" Finn screamed at the top of his lungs, waking his brother up out of bed.

"Urg..." Of course, Jake refused to respond back to the human, pulling the bedsheets over his body once more.

Finn gave him a quick smirk, but didn't let down, he grabbed the covers off of the dog, and he knew he messed up...

"OKAY! WHAT IS IT!?" Jake yelped in surprise, getting up to stare at Finn coldly.

"I need help Jake! Do I look right?" Finn asked, dressed in his usual manner...

"Hm..." Jake started examining the boy, getting a good look around.

"I see where this is going... Wait! *sniff*" Jake raised his eyebrow and gave Finn a puzzled look.

"Are you wearing that attractive cologne?" Jake wondered, chuckling silently.

"U-Um yeah! Is there a problem with that?" Finn replied, rubbing the back of his bear hat nervously.

"I know what you're up too Finn, I know it for sure! You're going on a date with Flame Princess!" He finally caught onto the hero, seeing the dark blush on his face.

"Jake... *sigh* Yeah, I am... You got me..." Finn sighed nervously, not even ready for his date with the Princess.

"Look bro, you don't need all of that stuff... Actually wait, you might." Jake laughed out loud.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn wondered why he was laughing.

"Nothing nothing, don't worry about it! I'll help you out, but I probably won't be there because I have-" Jake stopped talking when he realized what time it was.

"Why'd you stop?" Finn asked back.

"What time is it?" Jake started freaking out slightly, grabbing his brother's arms instantly!

"Um, it's noon?" Finn answered the question, noticing the worried look on his brother's face.

"Shoot! I'm late for my date with Lady today! I'M COMING LADY!" Jake jumped right out of the window, and started running towards Lady's house as fast as he could.

Finn sprinted to the open window, and looked at his brother in the distance.

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT MY DATE!" Finn yelled as loud as he could.

"CAN'T BRO! GOOD LUCK! JUST BE YOURSELF!" Jake hollered back, already gone out of sight.

"Man... I only have an hour till I have to be at her house! I haven't seen her since a couple of days ago!" Finn was panicking now.

So many things were racing in his mind, about their first kiss, about how the world almost ended, and most importantly... Did he even have tinfoil in the kitchen? He ignored all of those things once he heard little footsteps coming his way. A certain little robot started tugging at his sock, making the human forget about all of those thoughts beforehand.

"Who wants to play, video games!" B.M.O. started giggling like the little childish robot that he was, he made Finn smile in return.

"Not now B.M.O., I gotta go to a date with Flame Princess later on, but maybe next time I'll bring her over and maybe we can play together!" Finn smiled at the thought of bringing her over to the tree house.

He deeply cared for the Princess, knowing that she was his age for once! He went to the ladder on the side of the room, and started climbing down it quickly. He made it to the kitchen and quickly ran over to one of the drawers, opening it to see if there was any tinfoil. Surprisingly... He had a lot of boxes of it too! Then there was a note attached to all of them individually...

"Huh?" Finn wondered what it said, he grabbed the note off of the box and read it carefully.

"Have fun with your lady friend... Oh! And Remember..." Finn blushed as he read it in his mind.

"DO NOT DO TIER 15!" He finally finished reading the note, confused about what Tier 15 meant.

"Thanks Jake." He thanked his best friend in his mind, and heard B.M.O. Following him next.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you Finn! Jake bought all of those for you, did you know that?" B.M.O. told him, seeing the noticeable blush on Finn's face.

"Yeah, I figured that out, heh..." Finn blushed more, thinking about Flame Princess once again.

"I guess I should probably leave, I'll see you later B.M.O. okay?" He grabbed a box of tinfoil, and put it into his bag.

The little robot simply waved back at his friend, and watched as Finn climbed down the other ladder. Finn was on his way out, making sure he wasn't forgetting anything else. Then once he was finally confident that he didn't, he left the tree house, and started making his way towards FP's House. He continued down the path, feeling a little nervous about their date. What would they even do? It didn't really matter to him though... The only thing that was important to him was spending time with her, and he couldn't get her off of his mind. The way her flame glowed, the beautiful sound of her voice, her lovely personality! He could go on forever describing her, he was in love with her of course! Finally after a bit of walking, he spotted her house in the far distance! As soon as he saw the house, he sprinted to it, doing flips in the air, as happy as can be!

"I'm here." Finn smiled to himself, blushing upon seeing her on the grassy ground.

He slowed his pace and walked normally, noticing her playing with a flower! Eventually, he stepped on a twig and that caught her attention almost instantly! She turned around and saw him, her hero...

"Hey FP!" Finn waved at her, smiling happily.

He was blushing too... At the worst possibly time, but then he noticed her blushing as well once she waved back to him.

"O-Oh, Hi Finn!" She got up from the ground to greet him.

She went to hug him, but she quickly stopped herself from doing so. She didn't want to hurt him, but she desperately wanted to hug him too. The thought about that made her heart sink slightly, she looked to the ground once more, and sighed slightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Finn asked, wondering why she looked so depressed all of a sudden.

"Nothing, it's just... I-" She blushed harder, rubbing her arm shyly.

"What? You can tell me anything that's wrong." He stepped closer to her, only inches apart from her body.

He felt the warm glow radiating off of her orange colored skin, then she sat on the ground beside him, still looking down. He took the chance to sit beside her as well, but he didn't want her feeling sad. He wanted to put an arm around her to comfort her, but he just... Couldn't... Not without getting third degree burns on his own skin, then he started thinking more about what made her sad. She was so happy to see him just a minute ago, but he also realized that when she greeted him, she had her arms out.

"Maybe she wanted a hug?" He thought to himself, but that thought didn't last too long, because she was already talking more.

"I can't even hug you..." She finally got her last sentence out, taking him by surprise.

He didn't know what to say, oh glob... He'd do anything in the world just to touch her without the need of tinfoil. Then she picked up the flower from the ground that she was first playing with, she tried her best not to burn it... But eventually it burnt to ash, leaving her sighing yet again.

"Everything I touch burns apart, how could you be with someone that hurts you every time we try to touch each other?" She glared at him, thinking about the thought deeper.

"Hey, don't say stuff like that! I can take it, really! Here, let's try this..." Finn spoke without thinking, grabbing her hand without protection.

She tried lowering her temperature so that it wouldn't burn him, but it was impossibly to do that. The moment his hand touched her, she glowed slightly, and blushed even more at the thought of them holding hands. The moment he grabbed her hand, his own started sizzling from the heat. He was pretty much touching fire, but he wanted to push through the pain. Pretty soon, she looked at him and noticed tears swelling in his eyes. She tried taking her hand away so that he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore, but he refused to let her. He locked his hands with her, and held back the scream beneath his throat, but he had to let go...

"O-Ow..." He took back his hand, rubbing it slowly...

"See what I'm talking about? *Sigh* Finn, we can't stay together like this... How-" She started talking to him again, but he quickly cut her off from speaking at all.

"No, it's nothing, really! I can take it! I'll defy the elements for you!" He swore on his life that he would, whatever he could do... Just to touch her.

"Finn..." She mumbled, taking back her hand and looking back at his.

It was slightly burnt from the contact, then she looked off to the side. She noticed a small pond of water right next to them, she moved over to the edge of the water, and started putting her own hand in it.

"Hey, what're you doing? That'll hurt you!" Finn tried stopping her with his hand again, but when she noticed him trying to grab her, she quickly put her hand into the water.

The second she made contact with the water, the pain was unbearable... She pulled her hand right back out of the pond, and looked back at Finn, noticing the concerned look on his face.

"Why did you do that?" He asked her in worry, getting closer to her.

"I had to..." She spoke in pain, holding her hand with the other.

"Water hurts you!" Finn was more worried about her, puzzled about why she even did that in the first place!

"If you suffered the pain from touching me, then I must do the same!" She closed her eyes, shedding lava fiery tears from the pain.

As painful as the water felt on her skin, Finn took the chance to take the tinfoil out from his backpack. He opened the box and wrapped some of the foil around his hand. Once he was finished doing that, he went ahead and wiped off the lava from her eyes. Her hand slowly came back to it's original color, and she opened her eyes when she felt the tinfoil across her face. She blushed when she noticed what he did, he wanted to make her feel better... He would defy the elements for her, he just... Had to find a way around it. He smiled at her and spoke softly,

"Don't worry about it... No matter what, we'll get through it together. I don't like seeing you in pain though, don't ever do that again..."

She simply nodded back in agreement, but still felt bad about burning his hand. He got up from the ground and offered his wrapped hand out to her. She saw the blush on his face, and blushed back when she grabbed his hand in return. He pulled her back up to her feet, and continued to smile at her.

"Finn... I-" She wanted to speak again, but he already started talking.

"I l-love you..." He got the message out, taking her by total shock!

She knew that they kissed before, but she never heard him actually say those three words! Her flame glowed much brighter than earlier, and the blush on her face appeared darker too!

"I..." She couldn't think anymore...

"Just say it... He's your b-boyfriend..." Flame Princess thought to herself, struggling to find the words.

She was too embarrassed to say the words back, and she knew it deep down that if she didn't say it back... He would probably question their love... Her heart was racing, and her flame continued to glow brighter and brighter by the second...

"Um, Flame Princess?" Finn talked to her, backing up a bit from the heat.

She was giving more heat off than usual, and he was beginning to worry about her.

"Oh glob, did I break her? I hope she doesn't sink down to the core again!" Finn gulped nervously, afraid of that moment returning.

With her flame growing even more, she was radiating way too much heat! So much, that the grass below her feet starting burning! Tiny embers of fire surrounded them, and it created a large circle around Finn, preventing him from escaping!

"FP! Please, calm down!" Finn was scared, not for himself... But for the trees behind her.

If the fire got too big, it could start a forest fire! Who knows what would happen after that! Flame Princess couldn't even contain herself anymore... Her heart was still racing rapidly, and her blush was very dark!

"J-Just... Say it back! Say that you love him back! Grr! Why can't I just say those three words!" She was talking to herself in her own mind, struggling with replying back.

She loved him, but why couldn't she say it back? Was she shy? Nervous? Scared? She was too busy worrying about that, to the point where she saw Finn's shoes catch on fire from the large flames!

"Ahh!" Finn cried out, looking down at his feet.

Flame Princess took note of this, and tried stopping the flames from expanding even more, she closed her eyes and braced for what he was about to do...

"I'm sorry FP! But I don't want my feet to burn off! Please forgive me!" Finn yelled, as he ran towards the pond.

He jumped into the water, and the fire immediately got put out, but when he did that... He heard her scream in pain from the fire going out. She finally contained herself, and the fire vanished out of thin air. The glow surrounding her body started fading away, until she was back to being normal again. Finn got out from the body of water, and ran over to kneel beside her. He put his protected hand on top of her left shoulder, and heard her whimpering in pain. It hurt her whenever her flames got put out, but he had to... For her sake, and for everyone else's safety in the forest next to them. Flame Princess was on her knees, and she rested her hands on them, refusing to open her eyes again.

"Flame Princess... I'm sor-" Finn went to apologize to his girlfriend, but she cut him off with a sob.

He saw fiery molten tears streaming down the side of her face, and he went to wipe them off again, just like he did earlier. However, she jumped back in surprise, and gave him a guilty look.

"I'm sorry Finn... I just can't see us being together." She sobbed, wiping her own tears away.

"But Princess I-" Finn wanted to hold her, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted her to feel happy... But he was shocked by what she was saying, he knew what was coming next, but he didn't know how to deal with it! Not this early in their relationship...

"We can't be with each other anymore, I'm just gonna end up killing you eventually! No matter what we do, I'll end up burning you somehow! I'm evil, I was born evil, I guess I'm going to be evil for the rest of my life!" She snapped at him, still guilty about losing control of her powers.

"Please don't be hard on yourself Princess..." Finn started to tear up from what she was saying, was she breaking up with him?

"It's for the best Finn... W-We can't... I don't wanna hurt you anymore!" She flew up from the ground using her powers, and took off at the speed of light in some other direction, leaving a fiery trail behind her...

"Princess..." Finn cried, dropping to the floor in defeat.

She was gone... Long gone... She left to who knew where... All the smiles they shared with each other, their first kiss, the first hug they shared at the Goblin Kingdom, they were all coming back to him now.

"No, I'm not letting this get ahead of me! I need to find her! I need to make sure she's alright!" Finn wiped the tears away, and quickly got up again.

He stood in a heroic stance, and looked off to the trail she left behind. Luckily enough, she didn't fly off into the forest, just the grassy plains ahead of him. He ran after her, hoping to track her down like he did when he first met her. He kept going and going and going, refusing to let her go. Without her, he couldn't be himself... She was blaming herself for everything that happened, but Finn didn't care at all! He didn't care whenever they hugged each other, he would always try to stand the pain. He had to... For their relationship's sake. He eventually found the end of the blazing path, and looked around for her.

"Where is she?" He thought to himself, looking around the area for anything else she left behind.

He looked off to the grassy grounds again, and also noticed that the ground was slightly burnt. It was another path, and it led straight into another forest ahead of him. He took a deep breath and started following the trail, hoping that she was alright. He only cared about her at this moment, only her... No-one else.

"I'm coming for you... My Princess." He blushed lightly, talking to himself as he followed the trail.

The second he got into the forest, it was partially dark from the trees covering the sunlight. As he kept on moving down further into the forest, it got so dark to the point where it was pitch black...

"Jeez, you think they would've lit up this forest or something?" Finn thought to himself, wondering if the forest was never explored or not.

He took off his backpack and started looking through it, he carried a ton of stuff in it too! He kept on looking through the items that he had, until he finally found something to light his way!

"Yes! Aha! I knew this would come in handy eventually!" Finn took out a lighter from his backpack, and then put it back onto his shoulders.

He lit the match, but it still wasn't enough light... He needed more, way more! Something bigger, he looked at the floor and spotted a very large stick! The perfect size to make for a torch! He picked up the piece of wood, and lit it on fire so that he could see in the forest. Then, once he did that, he could finally see the area much better, and farther too! He put the lighter back into his bag, and carried the torch with one hand. Then, he continued following the burnt path that she left behind. He kept on going and going, moving past large trees and bushes, using his dad's demon blood sword to cut through the thick vines. It was pretty much a jungle at this point... He was shocked that there wasn't a forest fire.

"How did she manage to get through all of this? Without even starting a small fire or something!" He thought to himself even more, wondering if she was getting better at controlling her body temperature.

It was an idea, but he didn't focus on that, he only paid attention to finding her and making sure nothing happened to her. He remembered the sad look on her face when she yelled, blaming herself for everything...

"I'm coming..." He sighed heavily, hoping for the best.

He finally got through the place, and made it to a small opening! He finally had room to himself to freely move around, then he noticed a fiery glow hiding behind a large tree trunk. He knew who it was, it was her, it had to be her!

"Princess?" He asked, approaching the tree trunk slowly and carefully.

"Nope!" A boyish voice replied back, revealing himself to the human. Immediately, Finn knew who it was the moment he saw him! It was Flambo!

"F-Flambo?" Finn jumped back in surprise, he didn't expect to find the little Flambit hiding in a place like this!

"Finn? What's up?" Flambo waved back at the human, then he saw the teared face...

"Were you crying?" The Fire Elemental added on, walking closer to the hero.

"No, of course not... Besides, what're YOU even doing here?" Finn lied to the creature, but that only left him to be questioned at.

"You WERE crying... Also, don't try to change the subject on me! I was just exploring this place, but I also felt an upset presence... Nearby..." Flambo was onto the human boy, raising his eyebrow curiously.

"Flame Princess?" Finn wondered if he sensed her.

"Wait, she's here? I thought you were the one-" Flambo looked back up, scratching his fiery belly.

"Yeah, I've been looking around for her." Finn sighed.

"Don't tell me you two broke up already, Jake and I just hooked you two up!" Flambo sounded a little upset at him.

"No, that's not what I-" Finn tried explaining himself to Flambo, but he already cut him off...

"Finn, what'd you do?" Flambo was getting more annoyed, wanting an answer already.

"Nothing, she's just upset at the fact that she keeps on burning me! But I tell her all the time that I can take it!" Finn let it all out, shedding another tear.

"That's it? Why couldn't you just contact me or something!" Flambo gave him an angry look next.

"What do you mean?" Finn wondered what he was gonna say.

"I mean what I mean! Finn, I can just cast flame shield on you's! That way, you can touch her without being burnt!" Flambo face palmed himself.

"You can do that?" Finn wondered in amazement.

"Of course I can! Heck, I might even have to teach the princess herself how to cast flame shield, that way... You two can marry each other sometime! Hehah!" Flambo teased him, making Finn blush heavily.

It was way too early for that... But it was enough for Finn to be embarrassed about it.

"Well, can you help me find Flame Princess? I can't find her in these woods! I thought you were her when I found you." Finn begged for the fire creature's help.

"Might as well, I got nothing left to do anyway." Flambo shrugged, following the human.

He started spinning around like a maniac, then a fiery aura filled the area around them. Finn gazed in amazement, wondering what he was up to.

"Now, other than you... I'm sensing another depressed being, somewhere... In that direction!" Flambo pointed his paw towards south of the woods.

Immediately upon hearing that, Finn put his sword away and grabbed Flambo with his protected hand, sprinting to the direction that he pointed at.

"H-Hey! Jeez Finn!" Flambo stumbled a bit, clinging onto the human's hand.

"Sorry Flambo, I gotta find FP, I've spent too much time already looking for her." Finn spoke too fast, Flambo couldn't even understand him.

The two of them pushed through the woods, until they finally made it to the being that was depressed...

"Flame Princess!" Finn called out, finally making it!

But what he saw wasn't Flame Princess... It was someone else instead, it was Ice King! He was lying on the floor, without a care in the world!

"Finn?" Ice King got up and stared at Finn, as well as Flambo.

"What're you two doing?" Ice King wondered, polishing his crown with his own two hands.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing Simon, but that's not important! Where's Flame Princess at?" Finn was ready to pull out his sword, ready to fight the old wizard.

"Heck if I should know, aren't you two together?" Ice King shrugged back, not bothering to even look at him.

"Yeah, they kind of almost killed everyone with that massive explosion a couple days back!" Flambo responded to the wizard.

Ice King was shocked to hear that, he didn't know that the explosion was caused by their kiss...

"Oh? So it was you and her that caused that explosion huh? I should get my revenge on you two! You melted my ice golems! They took forever to make!" Ice King was annoyed now...

"Flambo!" Finn sighed, reminded by the kiss.

"What? It was very noticeable!" Flambo shook his head.

"In fact, I actually saw her a few minutes ago." Ice King smirked, putting his crown back on.

"Where is she?" Finn yelled at the old man, taking his sword off of his back.

"She's safe... For now, but maybe I should marry her myself!" Ice King spat at Finn angrily, getting ready to use his powers.

"Um..." Flambo nervously shook out of Finn's grasp, running off to the side.

"She's taken already! Tell me where she is!" Finn sprinted towards him, ready for anything!

"I'm not telling you anything!" Ice King threw two sharp icicles at the boy, hoping it would stop him.

Finn easily dodged the two icicles, then he pounced Ice King. As soon as the Ice King was on the ground, Finn knocked off his crown, then he punched him across the face as hard as he could!

"Ah! My nose!" Ice King retaliated in pain, holding his nose.

"Tell me! Or I'll kill you!" Finn hesitantly demanded the Ice King to tell him where she was, threatening to kill him if he had to!

"Okay! Okay! LooK! I don't know where she is! Honest, just leave me alone will ya!" Ice King pleaded for his life, breathing heavily as Finn got off of him.

Finn sighed in anger, he was getting nowhere close to finding her... But then he wondered why Ice King was here...

"Why're you even here Ice King?" Finn wondered, gazing down at the poor old man.

"I was just searching for something i needed to finish a spell! Honest! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go now..." Ice King waved him and Flambo goodbye, picked up his crown, and left the area as quickly as he could.

"What was that all about?" Flambo wondered, stopping beside the human's leg.

"I don't know... But we have to find her, and fast!" Finn didn't let one second pass by, not even for a quick rest.

"Finn, I-I can sense another presence in that direction!" Flambo continued helping out the hero of Ooo, and Finn grabbed him the moment he finished giving his next set of directions.

"Jeez boy! You're really desperate aren't you?" Flambo sighed, trying to talk to Finn.

However, from all of the running that was happening, Finn didn't hear him... That's when Finn finally reached the next person. He noticed that it wasn't even a person! It was just a wild bear crying! Upon seeing this, Finn rolled his eyes in annoyance, then he sat down on a nearby tree stump, resting his head on another tree beside him.

"Is she even in this forest or not?" Finn asked out loud.

"Look Finn, I don't know alright! You think the Ice King has something to do with this?" Flambo asked the human back, wondering if he was onto the wizard.

"I don't know... I followed the fiery trail that she left behind, and then I followed the dead looking grass... But apparently that led me to you. How else are we going to find her? I lost track of her! Glob, if something happens to her..." Finn clenched his fists in anger, desperately hoping she was okay.

"Finn calm down, she's safe! She has to be! She's the princess of the Fire Kingdom! Nothing could get in her way! But think about it, why else would Ice King be here in these creepy dark woods huh?" Flambo continued on, stepping down from Finn's hand.

"Ice King is just bonkers... Gob knows if he's telling the truth or not. But I won't give up on finding my lady. She's probably still upset at herself." Finn replied, drinking water from a bottle in his bag.

"Get that thing away from me, you hears me?" Flambo backed up from him, afraid of water.

"Well, I'm thirsty! So deal with it." Finn drank even more water, gulping it down like the epic hero he was!

"I keep on sensing depressed emotions everywhere... This must be the depression forest or something." Flambo joked around, laughing out loud.

"Very funny... Although I think you're right, with the Ice King being here and stuff!" Finn chuckled with the flambit creature, standing up once again!

"Time to go?" Flambo did the honor and saved himself the trouble.

He grabbed Finn's hand, and they were pretty much ready to go!

"Okay, we'll check every part of this forest until we finally find her-" Finn began speaking again, until a loud familiar scream caught him off guard!

"HELP!" A voice screamed throughout the forest.

"F-Flame Princess?" Finn recognized her voice in the background, immediately taking off with Flambo!

He pushed his way through bushes and thick leaves, trying his best to get to the voice. He was confident that it was her! It had to be! He finally reached the area where the voice came from, and what he saw... Made him furious indeed! He saw the Ice King, and Flame Princess as well! She was on the ground, passed out! The colors of her skin weren't normal... And she wasn't giving off any heat whatsoever.

"Flame Princess!" Finn yelled after her, rushing towards her limp body.

"Oh no you don't!" Ice King hollered, freezing Finn in a block of ice.

Flambo had just the right amount of time to dodge the icy projectile, falling to the hard grassy ground below! Finn was stuck in a solid block of ice! He couldn't do anything at all!

"Ice King! What did you do to her!?" Finn screamed at the older wizard, looking at his girlfriend in total shock.

"Shut it child! This is simply revenge! You take away my precious Ice Golems! Now I take away your precious Princess! It was easy to defeat her with the help of this spell!" Ice King laughed evilly, pulling out a half empty bottle.

Finn looked at the bottle closely, and saw fiery molten lava on the inside!

"F-Flame-" Finn tried talking to her again, but it was no use...

Ice King cut him off by freezing the rest of his body, shutting him up!

"Finn!" Flambo mumbled quietly, hiding from the Ice King.

"Now if you'll excuse me! I'm gonna be taking my revenge now! You're coming home with me Princess!" Ice King picked up Flame Princess's cold body, and started flying his way back to the Ice Kingdom. As soon as Ice King left the area, Flambo peaked his head out to make sure it was safe. Once he knew that it was, he ran over to Finn, who was still trapped in the block of ice!

"Finn! Finn, buddy? You in there? ... Shoot! I gotta burn this block of ice down fast!" Flambo paced around nervously, thinking of what to do.

"Okay, okay... Think warm thoughts! Yes, lava! Conjure Fireball!" He chanted out loud, forming a fire ball with his own two paws.

He threw the ball at the ice block, and as soon as it made contact with the ice, Finn broke his way out of the block!

"*Cough* *Cough* Uuhhg..." Finn coughed and gaged from almost being suffocated in there.

"Flambo... W-Where'd they go?" Finn wondered, shivering from the ice.

"He flew off with the princess! Back to his own Kingdom!" Flambo answered quickly, grabbing Finn's hand yet again...

After Finn finally came to his senses, he figured out what had happened. The Ice King drenched her? She didn't even move... Didn't even respond back... Was she?

"No... No Finn, she isn't! We can't think about this now! All that matters is saving her!" Finn sprinted out of the forest in rage, hoping to get to the Ice Kingdom before it was too late!

"I don't know what's wrong with her, but she wasn't glowing." Flambo pointed out.

"Yeah Flambo... I kind of saw that already... She looked exactly how I met her the first time... No fire, no anything..." Finn mumbled, but it was just enough for Flambo to hear him.

"I'm sure she's okay, I don't think Ice King is THAT cruel of a person." Flambo tried lifting his spirits up, but it didn't really work out so well.

"You can say that, but I've fought the Ice King many times before, he's just a chaotic weird old man..." Finn replied, finally breaking the last piece of grass that he needed.

He thanked Flambo since he lost his torch way back with his encounter to Ice King. Flambo provided just enough light for him to see, and he couldn't be any more grateful. If this flame shield thing also worked, he could touch Flame Princess without even worrying about being burned! Once they finally reached the outskirts of the forest, they arrived at the plains. Here, Finn could see his tree house from faraway, but that didn't really matter to him. He looked to his left and saw the Icy Mountains covering the Ice Kingdom. He headed in that direction, refusing to lose his princess.

"Right, so in the mean time, can you tell me how this flame shield works? Is it a potion I need to drink? A magic power? Is there any side effects?" Finn wondered even more about the spell, finding the time to talk to Flambo for just a bit.

"No, apart from turning blue... That's the only side effect. But I can cast it on my own, I can also teach the Princess how to do it as well, then once she learns it... You two are gonna have a very special meaningful relationship!" Flambo teased the kid some more, making him blush furiously.

"W-What? Like holding hands and hugging?" Finn asked back, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well yeah that stuff, holding hands, hugging, smooching on the lips, and most importantly... Tier 15..." Flambo mumbled that last word to himself, and Finn didn't quite hear it.

"What'd you say on that last part?" Finn wondered what he mumbled, wondering if it was important.

"Eh, don't worry about it... You'll hit that level eventually in a few years." Flambo shrugged it off, hanging onto Finn for dear life.

Throughout the whole time, he occasionally slipped from the human's grasp. But it finally stopped once the two of them reached the Ice Kingdom! Finn looked over the horizon as the tallest mountain was Ice King's home. There he saw, his princess had to be in there! He wasn't gonna let Ice King get away with this, not one bit! He continued moving on through the thick snow, hoping to save his princess in time.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Urh..." A very weak mumbled voice started to speak...

"Ah, you must be awake!" Ice King came into the scene, closing up his fanfic books about Fionna and Cake.

Flame Princess, there she was... She was starting to wake up, but she felt very weak and very sore... She opened her eyes slowly, but darkness filled her vision. She couldn't really hear anything or see anything... Just the mumbled voices of the Ice King, along with his penguins.

"I can't wait to see the look on Finn's face..." Ice King slowly spoke again, walking over to her.

She was unconscious on the icy ground, and she felt very cold... Her powers were drained away, and she couldn't do anything whatsoever to save herself from the old wizard. That was when she heard an alarm go off! It was very loud, but it slowly went faint as she passed out by the second. The only words she heard from the Ice King were,

"Looks like he's here!"

"Finn... My... Hero?" She thought to herself, just before she finally gave in...

Back to the hero...

"Yah!" Finn screamed in anger, slashing up the ice wolves in half!

The ice wolves broke into many pieces, with Finn easily defeating them! He finally made it to the mountain, and he was climbing up the stairs violently. With every step, he was getting closer and closer to saving Flame Princess. Flambo wasn't hanging onto him anymore, he simply just followed the human up the set of stairs.

"I'm coming for you..." He spoke to himself, sprinting up the steps.

Eventually, he finally approached Ice King's door! Without even thinking... He broke down the door with ease, startling the Ice King half to death!

"Finn!" Ice King yelled.

"Ice King!" Finn yelled right back to the evil wizard.

He saw Flame Princess on the floor, lifeless like... And it was just enough to trigger the rage that built up inside him. Ice King summoned another two icicles to throw at the hero, and as soon as that happened, he threw them at the speed of light! Finn did a couple of flips, just to dodge the two projectiles! He kept on running and running towards the Ice King, getting ready to punch his crown off! But... Ice King somehow beat him right to it! As soon as Finn was about to land the punch, Ice King kicked him in the chest pretty hard! He sent the human stumbling back a bit, taking the breath out of him!

"Now, I finally win this time boy! You can take this as a farewell gift!" Ice King laughed evilly, forming another sharper looking icicle.

He was getting ready to stab Finn in the heart, ready to commence the attack! But before he could... A small fireball was thrown his way! The fireball was enough to melt the icicle once it struck, and Finn turned around to see who did it! It was no one other than Flambo himself! He helped him!

"Thanks Flambo! YAH!" Finn cried out yet again, taking the opportunity to punch the crown right off.

"No!" Ice King took a couple of steps back, falling to the floor weakly.

He lost his ice powers, and he couldn't do anything else... He was hopeless! He watched as Finn slowly approached him, ready to punch the Ice King some more!

"You're lucky I can't kill you right now! I wish I could... But Marceline probably wouldn't forgive me..." Finn told the ice wizard briefly.

"Hah! You can't even do it can you? You can-" Ice King began to laugh some more, but he was quickly cut off when Finn kicked him in the head.

When his foot made contact with the Ice King's face, he was knocked out cold! He fell to the floor, falling asleep instantly!

"That'll teach you never to mess with me again!" Finn yelled, putting his demon sword away.

"Finn!" Flambo called him over, knocking Finn out of his train of thought.

"Flame Princess?" Finn spoke softly, running over to kneel down at the princess before him.

He had the urge to cry... Examining her entire body carefully... He slowly picked her limp body up, and she felt cold... Too cold... It was like he was touching snow outside...

"FP!" Finn yelled, shaking her around a bit.

"Finn!" Flambo tried to stop him, but it didn't work.

"Fp! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Finn began to cry, thinking it was too late...

"FINN!" Flambo quickly stopped the human from shaking her some more.

"Flambo, what do I do? She's... She's cold! That's not good! Her flame isn't coming back!" Finn cried some more, sobbing into her damp hair.

"Finn... She's... I'm sorry to tell you this man... I don't think we can do anything for her... Face it bro, she's gone." Flambo spoke in a sad tone, walking closer to the two.

"N-No! I was too late... No!" Finn couldn't forgive himself, was she gone forever?

He remembered what he did the last time she looked like this... He kissed her on the lips, maybe that would ignite her flame again! He went ahead and turned her over so that he could see her beautiful face. Once he did that, he pressed his lips against hers, hoping it would work like last time! Once he took his mouth away, it didn't work... She wasn't coming back at all...

"No... FLAME PRINCESS!" He shrieked in horror, letting the tears roll down his face.

Flambo eventually left him alone to deal with it... He remembered Ice King pulling out that bottle from earlier! A thought suddenly came to the little flambit's mind, and maybe it could work too!

"Finn wait..." Flambo told the human to hold on, running over to the Ice King's body.

When he reached the old man, he saw the potion in his robe's pocket! Flambo quickly took out the bottle, and looked at it carefully. There was lava in it, along with an active flame too! Were those the powers that the Ice King drained from her? It didn't really matter thinking about... Cause Flambo was already heading his way back to the couple.

"Finn, try this! Try pouring it into her mouth! Maybe that'll work! It's the only thing we have left to try out!" Flambo handed Finn the bottle carefully.

Still crying... Finn did what he was told, and opened the princess's mouth wide, pouring the solution down her mouth. He made sure that she drank it, lifting her up so that she could sit up straight on his shoulder. He laid her back, making sure she was comfortable as well. After waiting for several seconds, he was beginning to grow hopeless... The solution didn't work... She wasn't coming back... She was gone... Gone forever...

"I'm sorry Finn... Just let her go..." Flambo sighed, stepping farther back from the two lovers.

"Princess... I'm sorry I couldn't save you..." Finn cried, sobbing some more.

He thought about the great laughs they shared on their first date... And he even remembered their first kiss! Sure, it burnt a lot! But it was totally worth it to the hero regardless of what happened afterwards! Even the rock they shared with each other, he found it cute that they had to do that in order to kiss each other without pain! He took another chance, before giving up all of his hope to save her, kissing her on the lips for the last time. He locked his lips with her for a couple of minutes, hoping to glob that she would come back! But when he released, she didn't give a single sign to him... She was indeed gone...

 _ **Gone...**_

 _ **Heartbroken...**_

 _ **No one to love...**_

 _ **No one to be with...**_

 _ **The Next Hour...**_

Finn carried Flame Princess's body through the entire way, it took quite a while... But he finally reached the house that he built for her. Upon the sight of looking at it though, the flaming house was no more... It was just a wooden house, and it made the human cry some more. Flambo had followed him the whole way too, just to accompany him, just to make sure he was alright. When Finn found a good resting place, he sat beside the pond from earlier.

"I love you..." He whispered into her ear, giving her a tight hug.

He wouldn't find anyone like her again... Probably not his age... They were both the same age, and he didn't think of the other Princesses either. For the first time in his life, he was truly happy that he got to experience love with someone else.

"Even though... She never told me that she loved me back... I still believe that she DID feel the same way..." Finn never gave up on that thought.

He truly loved her to the end of his heart, and he knew that she felt the same way too. Then he began to think some more about that... What if he never told her that he loved her earlier? Maybe this wouldn't have happened...

"Glob... Maybe if we were just friends... She wouldn't have to go through this... It's my fault that I couldn't save her in time!" Finn spoke more to himself, still holding onto her body.

"Finn, don't go blaming yourself for this! It won't help you..." Flambo sat beside him, trying his best to cheer him up.

"Who else is there Flambo? I don't know anyone else like Flame Princess! I miss her... The way she smiled, the way she blushed around me! I don't know any other princess her age!" He mumbled some more, letting out more tears.

"Hey, don't sweat it man... Just don't date anyone..." Flambo tried yet again, but it was no use to convince the human.

"I actually felt happy with her... Happy to have a cute girlfriend! I finally moved on from PB..." Finn replied back, refusing to look back at Flambo.

He never took his eyes off of Flame Princess, not even for a second! He knew it deep inside his heart that he wouldn't be able to find someone like her ever again...

"Finn, you have to move on from her eventually, I know it'll be hard, but it's part of life..." The flambit tried and tired and tried, but no matter what he said... It still wouldn't cheer Finn up.

"I know... But how can I?" Finn continued to cry his heart out.

"Jake and I can help you with that... But either way-" Flambo spoke yet again, but Finn cut him off shortly after he began talking!

"Heat her up!" He suggested, still holding onto his hope for her life.

"Finn I-" Flambo tried to talk him out of it, but Finn didn't give up.

"Glob it! Just do it! What do we got left to lose!?" Finn screamed at him.

And with that... Flambo did it... He warmed up his hands some more by summoning a large fireball, then he threw it at Flame Princess. The fire didn't do anything though... It didn't work... The bottle that she drank, didn't work... The kiss that Finn tried, didn't work... Nothing didn't work...

"I'm not gonna say it again Finn, she's gone! Just let her go..." Flambo felt sorry for the boy, but it was the right thing to say.

And with that, Finn laid her down on his lap, he closed his eyes and hung his head over, staring at the grass below his feet. He took her hand, and held it tightly.

"Goodbye Princess..." Finn finally got the message through his head, she was truly gone...

He started letting her go, gently lying her down on the grassy grounds. Flambo just sat beside both of them, a very quiet moment of silence fell between the two... Until one moment, Finn thought he saw some movement from her body.

"Hm?" Flambo noticed Finn looking at her once more, then he let out a deep saddened sigh, feeling very bad for the hero.

"Thought I saw some movement coming from her..." Finn was hoping for the best, but that hope quickly faded away as he thought it must've been the wind.

But was he right about it? Wrong? Did he really see her beginning to move? He continued to stare, until he saw her hand twitch slightly. Her hand moved very slowly, and he noticed it too! A sudden wave of hope came upon his mind, as he got up to sit down beside her body.

"Flame Princess?" He called out towards her, hoping she would come back to him!

Suddenly, the fiery glow she once had, started coming back to her body! Then, she started to cough as she regained consciousness!

"*cough* Er..." She felt someone helping her up from the ground.

"Flame Princess! You're okay!" Finn was overjoyed!

He helped her up until she was able to sit against the tree trunk, until she fully got her powers back!

"F-Finn?" She mumbled to herself, starting to wake up.

"Take it easy! You just died Princess." Flambo was pleased to see her, coming up to greet her.

"Oh? It's-It's you again, I remember you when you came with Finn and Jake to visit my Kingdom..." She was gaining her full attention, waking up pretty quick!

"Take it easy FP." Finn sat down next to her, holding her hand in place.

"F-Finn... What happened while I was out?" She wondered.

"You were put out from the Ice King, you should've seen Finn! He tried desperately to save your life." Flambo continued on more.

"Y-Yeah" Finn blushed lightly, letting go of her hand once her hair started flaming again.

Her hair started floating up like it normally did, and Finn felt the heat radiating off of her skin.

"I thought I lost you... I thought you were gone forever." He wiped the tears off of his face, relieved that she was back for good this time!

"I remember fainting... Back at Ice King's place..." Flame Princess groaned, stretching her arms.

"Are you feeling alright though?" Finn wondered, making sure she was alright.

"Y-Yeah I think so... It felt like I took a long nap. B-But yeah, I feel normal now, can you tell me everything that happened? A-After I left you earlier?" She desperately wanted to know what happened while she was out, so Finn took a deep breath.

"Alright..." Finn began.

He started telling her everything that happened, and everything he went through just to save her from the Ice King. He even told her about how he kissed her, and about the bottle too. When he finished telling his side of the story, both of them blushed heavily.

"H-He kissed me?" She thought to herself.

She looked him straight in the eye, and began to cry slightly.

"F-Finn, it's all my fault... I don't get why you would come for me... I just burn your skin." Flame Princess sobbed into her own two hands.

"No, don't say that! I'm the one who should be sorry, I should've done everything to stop you from running away like that! Promise me you won't do that ever again..." Finn took her hands into his own, feeling the burning sensation.

"I-I promise..." Fp stared directly at him, nodding her head in agreement.

"Good... I'm just glad you're safe and back! I-I would've never moved on..." He let out another depressing sigh, but continued to smile at her.

His hands were starting to burn slowly, but he didn't care at all!

"F-Finn?" Fp looked down at their hands, she didn't want to hurt him...

"I can take it... I promised to defy the elements for us, didn't I?" Finn continued to smile, getting used to the pain already!

She blushed in return, sighing happily, she was so happy that she had him in her life.

"A-Also another thing..." Finn took the opportunity to tell her the truth, the truth about Jake going to the Fire Kingdom.

He started explaining to her that it wasn't him... It was all Jake. He explained to her very carefully, so that she wouldn't burn Jake alive! And when he finally finished telling her that part of the story, she blushed intensely!

"S-So he really did... L-Love..." Fp was caught up with her emotions, glowing brightly at him.

Flambo chanted those lovely words, and spat a tiny fireball against Finn's forehead. As soon as Finn felt the tiny ball landing on his skin, his entire body started turning blue, signifying that he had Flame Shield on! Flame Princess was shocked to see this, she didn't imagine that it was even possible! She didn't know it at first when Jake had it, but she wondered if they could...

"Does it hurt?" She asked her boyfriend, hoping that it didn't.

"N-No! It doesn't hurt! Thanks so much Flambo!" Finn gave a nod to Flambo, who simply winked back in return.

As Flambo left the couple alone, Finn and Flame Princess blushed, but they were both truly happy with one another. They could finally touch each other without even worrying about hurting each other! It was truly a miracle, a blessing upon the young love that they shared! Finn wrapped his arms over her torso, pulling her into a very warm hug. Sure, he felt warm, but at least his skin wasn't getting burned!

"I love you... You know that?" Finn grinned happily at her.

She thought about those three words for a moment, before finally responding back!

"I'm your girlfriend, you're my boyfriend... My hero, my prince... Finn... I love you too!" She grinned back, pulling him into a passionate kiss on the lips!

Finn was taken back by surprise, finally hearing those words from her! He was right all along, she DID too love him back! They continued making out with each other, until they both needed to take a breath of air. The kiss only went on for a couple of minutes, but it brought them a whole new step into their meaningful relationship!

"Wow... That was..." Flame Princess blushed along with him, resting her head onto his chest.

"Algebraic!" Finn laughed in a childish manner, hugging her tightly.

She nodded in return to his response, giggling at him. She felt protected, enough to where she could take a nap on him. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her, or their strong relationship. He was glad, he was her hero... Her Prince, and she was his Princess.


End file.
